Kyle Redbreak
"A Jedi's path is never quick, easy, straight, or perfect. It is riddled with holes- holes of the Dark Side and the devil that dwells within its subconscious mind. It is up to you to vanquish the dark that stands between you and your destiny. If not, then say farewell to those who have known you as you sink deep into the murky depths of anger, greed, hatred, and fear." ''-Kyle Redbreak'' Kyle Redbreak was a Human male Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order as a Consular during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. A talented Force user, Redbreak was known for his healing, doppleganger, Alter Force abilities, and his ability to absorb blaster bolts and Dark Side powers. In addition to his advanced control of the Force, Redbreak was also a master of all six lightsaber forms, as well as his aptitude of wielding a lightsaber. A member of the Council of First Knowledge, Redbreak was seen as a "Knowledge Master" as some of his colleagues would say due to his vast knowledge of Force Abilities, Lightsaber Combat, and long histories of the previous wars. Although the Jedi, including the Council Members, highly respect him, there are some that say Redbreak was an eccentric man, and is very different from them. For one thing, he was very serious, strict, and stern. For another, he possessed a very little sense of humour, which he doesn't see why it was essential in a Jedi's life. All in all, however, they still see Redbreak as a Jedi Master. When the Clone Wars broke out, Kyle immediately assumed the role of Senior Jedi General and lead the Republic's newly found Clone Army against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Early Life (56 BBY- 44 BBY) "He's a unique person. Going to the archives and spending ample time there. You'd have thought it was his second home." "I think it's a good habit. After all, we do need to be filled with knowledge." ''-Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussing about Kyle's devoted time in the archives.'' Like all Jedi, Kyle was brought into the Jedi Temple as an infant. In 56 BBY, Redbreak was taken to Coruscant to begin his training as a Jedi. He was sorted into the Heliost Clan, a clan that focused on learning lessons from the lore keepers within the Temple. As Redbreak began to gain more and more experience, he started making friends such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin, Quinlan Vos, and Jennifer SpaceDreamer, which he met later on. During his free time, Redbreak would often go to the Jedi archives and do lots of research, read old logs from datapads, and study. However, he also did devote time to hone his saber skills as well as practicing his Force abilities. During lessons, Redbreak always had something to say when asked questions, and in combat, amazed his friends by demonstrating his mastery with a lightsaber while blind-folded. At the age of 12, Redbreak passed his Initiate Trials with ease. By this time, his teachers would say to other masters that he is a gifted scholar. One particular master who took a great interest in the boy was the Zabrak Jedi Master Bass Elkhorn. After some encouragement from Master Yoda, Elkhorn took the young Redbreak as his apprentice. Padawan (44 BBY- 33 BBY) "The boy is quite talented... and knowledgable. I wish there were other Jedi like him." "Want them to possess the same characteristics, such as hard seriousness, and little sense of humour like him, do you?" ''-Elkhorn and Master Yoda, speaking about Kyle's personality.'' After being promted to the rank of Padawan and donning on a braid, Redbreak and his Master soon began to develop a bond, as all master and apprentices do. Together, Elkhorn and Redbreak became a formidable team, and executed many missions that the Council assigned them. As Kyle grew older, Elkhorn saw that his padawan's abilities in the Force have increased dramatically. Two years into his apprenticeship, Redbreak and his Master went into the caves on the remote icy world of Ilum. There, Redbreak created his first lightsaber. Meditating while precisely putting the essential components together to make the saber, he experienced hallucinations- visions it seemed to him of the future. After experencing these visions, Redbreak realized he finished contruction on his lightsaber. He told master Elkhorn about the visions he saw, and his master explained that the caves of Ilum can trigger hallucinations and visions, and it was essential to everyone who constructed their lightsabers here. While not on missions, Redbreak would practice his healing abilities, doppleganger, Alter Force abilities, and his Force absorption skills. Also, he would often spar with Master Elkhorn so that he could be better prepared when facing an enemy opponent. The Stark Hyperspace War (To be Expanded) Meeting a Friend "She was as beautiful as a rose. Her face... so pretty and perfect. Her body was slender, and she seemed to emanate a warm, reassuring glow when others passed her. Her tunic was clean and soft, and she was holding her lightsaber in her hand. I could not help but develop a crush on her." ''-Redbreak describing Jennifer SpaceDreamer, from the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak'' Shortly after the end of the Stark Hyperspace War, Redbreak, along with Vos and Kenobi and their masters were sent to Ragoon VI as a means to recover themselves after the battle. When they arrived, they saw another pair of Jedi, a female Gran and a human female Padawan, from which Kyle eyed with interest. She introduced herself as Jennifer SpaceDreamer, which Redbreak shook hands with, feeling them as though they were an angels' soft touch. After being introduced to Jennifer, master Elkhorn instructed Redbreak to meditate near the waterfalls. (To be Expanded) The Yinchorri Uprising "The Yinchorri obsessed with technology... they might have made fine engineers had they not used them for their own ends." "I think they would prefer to be warriors than workers." ''-Kyle Redbreak and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussing about the recent events of the Yinchorri.'' In 33 BBY, the Yinchorri Uprising had occured. After the Yinchorri System joined the Republic 25 years ago, they began to embrace the flow of technology and commerce. The Jedi and the Republic were unaware that an army was rapidly growing and that a battle would take place eventually. Provoked by both Darth Plagueis and Sidious, along with Vilm Ghrak, the Yinchorri Army quickly captured the Golden Nyss Shaipyards before taking over the nearest moon, Mayvitch 7. The Jedi Order quickly dispatched two Jedi on a diplomatic mission to investigate the situation, but both were killed. In response, the Order sent a larger team, consisting of Masters and Knights. While the Jedi team left in search of a rumoured Yinchorri Commander Center, the Yinchorri warriors themselves were preparing a full scale assault on the Jedi Temple. Sensing danger, the Jedi planned the evacuation of all the younglings, while the remaining Padawans, Knights, Masters would repel the invasion force. Redbreak, among the Padawans and his master, quickly took up arms, ready to strike at the invaders who would dare attack their home. The Battle Begins "You should not have entered. Now you will see how much fear the Temple can implement on invaders." "I know nothing of the meaning of fear!" ''-Redbreak engaging in battle with a Yinchorri warrior'' No sooner had all the younglings been evacuated, then the Yinchorri marched into the Temple and searched their sleeping quarters, which they found empty. They then entered the chamber where Redbreak and the other Jedi were waiting. Immediately, the Yinchorri were overwhlemed and victory was close at hand for the Jedi. Redbreak skilfully managed to eliminate several warriors before using his doppleganger skills to fool them. As more Yinchorri closed in, Redbreak executed a number of Force abilities, as well as making diffrent combinations with lightsaber forms. Eventually, he was proven to be a formidable opponent, and the Yinchorri tried to avoid him whenever they could. A Bond Destroyed "You... you have been my best student... Kyle. Con.. continue your duty as a Jedi... and you will... be able to bring peace..." "No! Don't go! You were like a father to me Master Elkhorn... the father I never had in my life! I... can't let you die... not when I am so close to becoming a Knight. I need your guidance, please!" "I have taught you all that I knew, you have enough guidance to carry on in your career as a Jedi... you are no longer my student... I could not have been more proud. My life is meaningless now. I have lived a noble life of a Jedi. And now that my time is up... I want you to remember... that I will always be by your side and the Force will be with you... always. Farewell... my former apprentice." ''-Elkhorn's last words to Kyle before dying in his arms'' As the battle was drawing to a close, Redbreak had sensed that his Master was in trouble. Quickly, he hurried to where he was, but it was too late. A Yinchorri opened fire and shot Master Elkhorn in the heart. Feeling horror, Redbreak attacked the Yinchorri, and they both fought for a few minutes before Redbreak managed to disarm him in a fit of rage. The warrior begged for mercy, and Redbreak was about to deliver the killing blow, when SpaceDreamer intervened and blocked his attack with her own blade. She told him that killing this Yinchorri will not bring his master back, and that she also said that Elkhorn would not want his Padawan to extinguish a life to avenge a death. Redbreak, listening, and after much hesitance, deactivated his lightsaber, and allowed SpaceDreamer to take the warrior to the other Yinchorri, where they were being interrogated by Master Yoda as to the whereabouts of the Yinchorri Command Center. Running over to his master, Redbreak immediately tried to heal his Master, but his healing abilities were not powerful enough to heal the wounded Zabrak. Elkhorn said that his life didn't matter anymore. All that did matter was that he served and lived a noble life of a Jedi. His final words were that the Force would always be with Kyle, and that he will forever be by his side. With that, Bass Elkhorn died in his arms, and Redbreak succumbed to tears, losing his master forever. The Angel of Comfort "He was like a father to me Jennifer. You would have no idea what it was like when I was with him." "No, I don't. But I don't think your master, whom you see as a father would want you to mourn over his death and would want you move on with your life." ''-Kyle and Jennifer talking about the loss of Bass Elkhorn'' After the events of the Yinchorri assualt, Redbreak meditated and thought of losing his master. He kept asking himself, "Why? Why did it have to happen?" His question was answered when SpaceDreamer, looking for him, told Kyle that every Jedi was ready to give up their life in service to both the Republic and the Order, and that they must place their duties on top before attending to their own personal matters. Redbreak, knowing already, could not help falling into tears again. SpaceDreamer comforted him, and after a few moments, kissed him full on the lip, saying that she still loves him, and that Elkhorn would want him to move on with his life- to not dwell on the past. Redbreak soon learned to accept his master's death, and moved on to face the Jedi Trials. Jedi Knight and Mid-life (33 BBY- 24 BBY) "Kyle Redbreak, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force. Dub thee, I do Jedi... Knight of the Republic" ''-Yoda, saying the rite of passage before granting the rank of Jedi Knight on Redbreak upon passing the trials'' Upon passing the Jedi Trials, Redbreak was soon granted the rank of Jedi Knight. After the Knighting Ceremony, Redbreak took up teaching in the Temple, teaching younger intiates and Padawans history of old wars the Jedi fought many years ago, Lightsaber Combat, and basic and advanced Force abilities. Teaching the Next Generation "For thousands of generations, the Jedi have upheld the ideals of peace, justice, and freedom and have defended the Republic from incoming threats. This tradition will continue for always, and I expect every one of you to uphold the ideals when you have become older and more experienced." ''-Kyle teaching the younger initiates about the history of the Jedi'' As a teacher, Redbreak sought to impart knowledge to younger Jedi so as to prepare them for the next generation of Jedi to come. While teaching, Redbreak was strict, and the other intiates and Padawans refer to him as a "Severe Knowledge Master". Missions as a Knight "I thought you'd prefer to teach in the Temple, rather than being out here with criminals." "I needed somewhat of a change. I can't be cooped up there all the time." ''-Quinlan Vos and Kyle Redbreak'' (To be Expanded) Jedi Master and Mid-life (24 BBY) "It is an honour to serve the Jedi Order as a Master now. And I am very proud to be on the Council of First Knowledge." "Just as long as you don't let your pride get the better of you." ''-Kyle Redbreak and Jennifer SpaceDreamer talking about Redbreak's recent ascent to Jedi Master'' Redbreak continued teaching, until nine years later, after the Council saw him demonstrating his superior understanding of the Force, he was granted the rank of Jedi Master, and was given a seat on the Council of Frist Knowledge. It was there on the Council that Redbreak met the revered, wise, and second oldest Jedi in the Order, Master Gram Alnin. The two of them became friends, despite their different personalities. Meeting the Chosen One "Rumours were circulating that you have a higher midi-cholorian count than Master Yoda's- that you may be the Chosen One." "That's what Master Qui-Gon says. But most just say he's an eccentric man and part of the Gray Jedi." "He's not the only one who's eccentric..." ''-Kyle Redbreak and Anakin Skywalker'' While eating in the rectory, Redbreak met Padawan Anakin Skywalker, the apprentice of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. They talked for a moment, about Skywalker being the Chosen One, and that Qui-Gon states that is true, but Skywalker said dismissively, that the Council think of him as a Gray Jedi and an eccentric man. Redbreak quietly remarked that Jinn was not the only eccentric man around here... While walking with Master Yoda, and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Redbreak questioned whether it was right if the boy came to the Temple at an old age. Kenobi states that it was Master Jinn's wish that he trained Anakin after being stabbed by Maul on Naboo. Yoda, on the other hand, still had his misgivings, for he had sensed that Skywalker's future was clouded, and that he had also sensed great fear in his training. Kyle also asked if that the Prophecy was true, then could Anakin be the Chosen One? Yoda and Kenobi didn't know for sure, even though Anakin had a stronger connection to the Force than any other Jedi to the Order. Thus, the story of Anakin Skywalker was still unclear at this point. Rescue on Geonosis In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered that Count Dooku, former Jedi Master of the Jedi Order, had gathered various corporations such as the Trade Federation, the Baktoid Workship, the Commerce Guild, and the Banking Clan for one thing: To create a Confederacy to destroy a stagnant and bloated Republic. Kenobi managed to relay his transmission, until he was captured by Droids. After much deliberation from the Senate and Representative Jar Jar Binks granting Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers, thus giving him the right to authorize a Grand Army to defend the Republic, Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Gram Alnin organized a team of Jedi Knights and Masters, Kyle among them, to rescue Master Kenobi. Unbeknownst to them, they were walking into an elaborate trap set by Dooku. Arrival in the Geonosis System (To be Expanded) Arena Battle "Would you prefer to face pirates, or Droids?" "I'll go with Droids. They may be in sheer numbers, but they're easier to take down... and less organic. ''-SpaceDreamer and Redbreak, while eliminating Battle Droids'' After landing safely and dealing with the outer defenses, Redbreak and the rest of the Jedi Strike Team made their way to the Petranaki Arena, where Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was to be executed. When they arrived, Redbreak, along with SpaceDreamer blended in with the crowd until Master Windu gave the signal. When Windu revealed himself to Dooku, Redbreak knew the time was now right. He, SpaceDreamer, and the 200 Jedi ignited their lightsabers, preparing to recuse the trio. Unfortunately, the Jedi were overwhelmed with hundreds of Droids- Droids that had heavy armor and have possessed more intelligence than the Jedi have ever seen. Redbreak fought valiantly, but despite his strong abilities, coupled with the other Jedi's power, they were overwhelmed, and many fell. As a handful of Jedi were left, Count Dooku made deal: If the Jedi surrendered, then their lives will be spared. But Windu says defiantly that they would prefer to fight on, rather than be taken by Dooku. Dooku then had no choice but to order his Droids to finish off the remaining Jedi. The Clone Army Arrives and the Battle of Geonosis "Snipers, focus your fire at those artillery tanks! All Clone Troopers, fire at all enemy infantry!" ''-Kyle commanding a platoon of Clone Troopers for the first time'' As the Jedi were prepared to fight until their last breath, Master Yoda arrived with newly found Clone Army. LAAT/i gunships pelted the Droids with heavy fire power. As soon as a clearing was made, the gunships lanaded, allowing the Jedi to board and escape safely. Unfortunately, the battle was not over, as Trade Federation Battleships were attempting to escape the system. Master Windu ordered all Jedi to eliminate as many Core ships as they could. Redbreak's gunships immediately landed on the south of where a Core ship was about to take off. To make matters worse, an army of Droids was also marching on their position. Quickly, Redbreak bravely lead the Clone Troopers into battle while issuing orders to the Clone Snipers. AT-TEs arrived to assist, and the Droid Army were swiftly eliminated. The battle raged on for hours, until, finally, the remainder of the Droid Army retreated, and Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic. Aftermath "We've suffered greatly at the Battle of Geonosis. And now this war against the Confederacy has become... inevitable." ''-From the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak'' However, victory came at a great cost. Most of the core ships managed to escape Geonosis, Count Dooku had escaped, and thousands of Clone Troopers fell. A count of 179 Jedi were killed, leaving only a handful to keep the Order together. Back on Coruscant, Redbreak was conferring with Masters Windu and SpaceDreamer, saying that war has once again come to this galaxy, and it will only be a matter of time before the Jedi were commissoned to become Generals to lead the Republic's only Clone Army against the Confederacy. Redbreak then wondered what cost it would take to win this war, and Windu says that it would take thousands of Clone Troopers and Jedi sacrifices if the Republic was to endure these dark times. The Clone Wars "Whatever happened to the Golden Age of the Republic? It has all but vanished. The Jedi accepting a role as Generals... this was not supposed to happen." "What's done is done Kyle. We had no choice. We have sworn an oath to follow orders from the Republic." "Follow from the Republic, yes, but we also swore an oath to serve all." ''-Kyle Redbreak and Mace Windu, discussing about the upcoming war '' Soon after the First Battle of Geonosis, the Confederacy spread far and wide, conquering planets with massive numbers of Droids and heavy artillery. The Grand Army of the Republic issued all Clone Troopers to defeat the Confederacy and reclaim any planet they have taken, either by force, or by negotiations. As for the Jedi, they had no choice but to accept their roles as Generals to lead the Clone Army against the Dooku and his Separatists. Kyle, among them, accepted his role and became a Senior Jedi General. As the Clone Wars raged on, he was recognized as a hero to the Republic, and has seen as a veteran of many campiagns, such as the Both the Battles of Geonosis, Kamino, Umbara, and many others. He was also known as an exceptional starfighter pilot, a master of combat, and a master strategist. On various occasions, Redbreak would fight alongside Jedi General Gram Alnin, such as the Campaign on Umbara, and the War against Grievous. Leading an Army "And who might you be?" "CC-8542/221 sir." '' ''"Uh, do you have somewhat of a name?" "Call me Branch sir. I've been assigned to serve alongside you." ''-Kyle Redbreak, upon meeting Commander Branch'' Shortly after beginning his role of General, Redbreak met Commander Branch, a tough on nails Commander, and an excellent sharpshooter. Together Redbreak and Branch fought in many battles, winning victories for the Republic. Both of them lead the 422nd Defense Corps, an elite corps consisting of Clone Troopers, Paratroopers, Clone Snipers, Jet Troopers, and ARC Troopers. The most famous unit within the 422nd was Booster Company, which Redbreak and Branch both took great pleasure in leading. In addition to leading the 422nd Defense Corps, Redbreak also lead the Independence Fleet with Admiral James Reeves, and he was also the leader of the Blue Valiant Command, a Sector Army of which he leads with other fellow Jedi. Battles in the Clone Wars "How many battles did we participate in Commander?" "Around a couple dozen sir. I don't know really." '' ''-Kyle Redbreak and Commander Branch As the war spreads to countless worlds, Redbreak and the 422nd Defense Corps partcipated in countless battles, such as Geonosis, Kamino, Felucia, Iceberg Three, Ryloth, Altair-9, and many others. First Battle of Kamino (To be Expanded) Liberation on Ryloth "Alright men, we have to hold the line until all Droid Units in this sector are fully commited." "You heard him boys. No retreats. No excuses. Understood?" "Sir, yes sir!" ''-Kyle and Branch informing their troops to prepare to defend the line'' Around 21 BBY, the peaceful world of Ryloth was under siege by the Confederacy. The Twi'leks begged the Republic to help, and Jedi Generals Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Gram Alnin, along with Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, were sent to free the planet from the Separatist grip, along with Redbreak, who would join in the battle later on. When Redbreak arrived, he was informed by Commander Cody that Kenobi and Alnin managed to liberate the village of Nabat, and that they left him the task of defending the village of any more incoming strikes from the Separatists. Once they landed, Redbreak immediately ordered the engineers to construct turret platforms, and prepared his troops for batlle. The Defense of Nabat "Keep firing men! Not a single Droid must pass our defenses!" '' ''"It's gonna be tough to stop those clankers General!" "But we're tougher!" ''-Redbreak and Commander Branch during the Defense of Nabat'' After a few hours, Redbreak received a report of an army of Droids approaching the village. Quickly, Kyle and Branch organized the troops into attack formation, and started constructing turrets to assit them in eliminating the Droid Army. Soon, the Droid Army marched towards the village, and Redbreak and his men charged forward, with the turrets assisting them. At first, they were gaining the upper hand, until, the Separatists brought in heavy artillery. Many troops were shot, and Redbreak ordered all men to fall back and let the turrets handle them. The battle seem to be going on for hours, until, at last, the last remaining Droid was eliminated, and the village was saved. Capturing an Outpost "Those turrets are giving us a hard time. We got to take them out." "Time for a little sniping." ''-Kyle and Branch figuring out what to do with the enemy turrets'' After the succesful elimination of the Droid Assualt, Redbreak was contacted by Kenobi that a nearby Separatist Outpost was supplying the main Droid Army with resources. Since his forces were near, Redbreak was tasked with destroying the Outpost. Both he and Branch organized Booster Company and took four AT-TE Walkers with them to prepare for an assualt on the Outpost. However, before they could reach the Outpost, they were met with fierce resistance. Dozens of troops were killed, and one walker was lost. When they reached the Outpost, they found it heavily defended with turrets, as well as a Battalion of Droids. Redbreak formalized a strategy that the Clone Snipers would take out the turrets, while the walkers and the rest of them would deal with the Battalion. As soon as the plan was relayed to the Clones, Redbreak and his men charged, and the snipers took up positions to snipe out the turrets. The men of Booster Company managed to penetrate the outer defenses, and in a matter of moments, the out post was captured. Unfortunately, many Clone Troopers of Booster Company had perished, which resulted in Commander Branch of finding replacements. Redbreak was pained to see that most of his troops under his command had died, but Branch assured him that their lives were meaningless on the battlefield. They did not matter of they died- what mattered is that they fight until their last breath. Shortly afterwards, Redbreak received a transmission that the Capital of Lessau was captured by Master Windu's forces, and Ryloth was finally liberated from the enemy occuptation. Category:Titles Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Healer Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members